


Horny Threads from Twitter

by LPSunnyBunny



Series: Hornythreads [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cheating, Cockwarming, Dollification, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Flashing, Incest, Intercrural Sex, Multi, Nipple Fucking, Objectification, Paralysis, Public Molestation, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia, Stridercest - Freeform, Trans Dirk Strider, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPSunnyBunny/pseuds/LPSunnyBunny
Summary: This is a compilation of my writing threads from twitter that are not long enough to be their own fics. Please enjoy.
Relationships: Auto-Responder | Lil Hal/Dirk Strider, Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/Dave Strider, Jane Crocker/Jake English/Roxy Lalonde/Dirk Strider, Roxy Lalonde/Dirk Strider
Series: Hornythreads [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764241
Comments: 5
Kudos: 101





	1. DirkHal Submission + Cockwarming

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my content, check me out on Twitter at [@LPSunnyBunny](http://www.twitter.com/LPSunnyBunny)!
> 
> I also take suggestions and requests from my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/LPSunnyBunny) <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content: Stridercest, dom/sub, trans male dirk, sub dirk, cockwarming

Hal slipping into Dirk's space and pressing him to the wall, making Dirk grind his small little dick on Hal's thigh, his cunt nice and wet as Hal murmurs words in his ear, slowly scratching his hair.

"Doesn't this feel nice? So much better than when you do it yourself, right? You've been so pent up lately, Dirk, so aggressive. It’s alright, I forgive you. You can’t help it, can’t help your nature- you need someone to take you down."

Dirk just clutches at Hal's shoulders, breathing unsteadily as his hips rock, as he grinds himself onto Hal's firm, unyielding thigh. and when Dirk finally chokes out a "Hal-", Hal kisses his neck and murmurs "more, Dirk?"

Dirk squeezes his eyes shut and nods so, kissing slow and wet over Dirk's neck, Hal slides his hand into Dirk's pants and presses two fingers into him, thumbing at his dick as he starts rocking and fucking his fingers into Dirk, who keeps both of his hands on Hal's shoulders as Hal fingers him firmly and Hal just keeps slowly licking and mouthing over Dirk's neck as Dirk rocks his hips and arches his back and gasps softly, wetly, until he finally chokes out "more-"

"More, what?" Hal would murmur, rubbing his thumb against Dirk's cock, feeling Dirk's hips jump and buck at the touch.

“More, _please_." Dirk would choke out and Hal grins, flipping Dirk around to press him into the wall, working his pants down and pulling Dirk's hips back.

"Good job, Dirk." Hal murmurs and presses his cock in- slow and firm, all the way to the hilt inside of Dirk's wet hole.

Dirk shudders and rests his forehead on his arms, folded against the wall, as Hal begins a slow, easy fuck. and he just murmurs little praises, little degrading comments, making Dirk shudder. He keeps his rhythm slow and deep, enjoying the wet, smooth cling of Dirk's cunt, the way Dirk settles into a calm, softly moaning slut, his expression slowly softening into a simple kind of pleasure

"There’s my brother." Hal bends forwards to murmur in Dirk's ear, grinding his cock nice and deep. Dirk's gaze flickers open, brow furrowing. "Moaning so prettily for me, now that hes been settled down. You just need someone to take you in hand, don't you?"

Hal's got one hand on Dirk's hip, the other gently petting his hair.

He sinks that hand in and closes it around a fistful of hair. Dirk sucks in a startled breath, going tight as fuck around Hal's cock. "lucky for you I’m here." Hal murmurs, watching Dirk's mouth move silently, a wet little noise leaving him.

“lucky for you, your twin knows what you need, Dirk. How would you function without me?" Hal kisses Dirk's shoulder "I'm here for you. I’ll always take you down."

The hand in Dirk's hair relaxes, but it doesn't let go. Hal slides the hand on Dirk's hip around to find his dick and start to rub. "Go ahead and cum, Dirk." Hal murmurs, continuing his slow rocking. "When you do, ill have you come and sit for a while, sucking on my cock."

Dirk shudders, but his eyes are in that far-off, hazy place. right where Hal wants him so Hal works him to a orgasm- a soft keening noise and shaking thighs- feeling the grip of Dirk's cunt squeeze around him as Dirk cums, Dirk's eyes shut and biting his lip through it.

"Well done." Hal says and then guides Dirk to his room, fixing his clothes and then making Dirk kneel between Hal's legs under his desk, Dirk's expression soft and hazy as Hal sinks his cock into Dirk's mouth and leaves it there for Dirk to warm, sucking over it slow and wet, just letting his brother be in that soft, submissive space that Dirk needs and hates in equal measure. Hal reaching a hand down to pet his hair every now and then, but mostly just letting Dirk kneel there. Even when Hal's cock starts to go soft and its just a chubby little thing in Dirk's mouth, Dirk stays there, keeping it warm and wet, like a good brother does.

Hal loves Dirk so very, very much. thats why he does this- to let Dirk get out of his head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Link to the original thread](https://twitter.com/LPSunBun/status/1266010989541183491) <3


	2. DirkHal Dom/sub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dom/sub, trans male Dirk

Dirk might be the older sibling, but he crumples so _easily_ under Hal's attentions, expression sliding into a beautiful mix of shame and _want._

Every time Hal tucks himself into Dirk's space, Dirk always goes so stiff and quiet, eyes fluttering as

Hal slides his hands along Dirk's waist, Dirk slowly arching into the touch like hes trying to hold himself back while simultaneously craving it, breath going stuttered and forcibly slow.

Oh, Dirk never protests. never even puts up a _fight_. Hal knows Dirk hates it, hates being vulnerable, _wants_ to struggle and push Hal away, but he _can’t._

Because he craves the weakness Hal gives him too much. He craves Hal's slow, wet kisses on his neck, Hal's low, whispered words- praising and degrading in equal measure- craves the slow slide of hands across his skin and the yank of constriction.

Hal can play his older brother like a fucking fiddle.

He loves seeing Dirk fall apart on Hal's cock, ashamed and trembling for loving it, loves to make Dirk brace his shoulders on the wall and let Hal eat him out until he's gasping out soft little moans.

He loves making Dirk kneel at his feet, sometimes not even sexual- just making Dirk rest his head on Hal's thigh and _stay_. Make Dirk submit.

It’s never forced, never harsh- because all Hal needs to do is slide his hand over Dirk's neck and Dirk _crumples_ , a low moan in his throat, always swallowed, always held back.

So Hal makes it his mission to slowly, carefully draw those noises out of his brother, with every time he presses into Dirk's space making him fall apart a little more, make him a little more open, a little more shameless, wanting to hear his brother

_ fall apart. _

But he knows his brother- if he pushes too hard Dirk will _shatter_ \- and Hal doesn’t want that. Hal loves his brother too much to break him-

so he takes it slow and careful, one little push at a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Link to the original thread](https://twitter.com/LPSunBun/status/1265878291539525632) <3


	3. BroDave, Unwillingly Cheating on Karkat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheating, dubcon, voyeurism

Dave is getting married to Karkat in the morning, and yet, for some reason, he's bending over the kitchen table for his Bro with only a token protest of "Bro, please, not tonight, not here, please- what if Karkat wakes up-"

Bro laughs and works another finger into Dave, other hand on his shoulders, crushing him to the wooden surface, and says "well then you better be quiet, Davey."

Dave bites his lip as he squirms, closing his eyes against the burn and Bro laughs again and says "you're awfully tight, lil man. Can his dick not fuck you open like i do?"

Dave shakes his head, trying to quiet his breathing, at this late hour everything sounds _so_ loud, but Bro's right- Karkat's an attentive lover, but he just doesn't have the _size_ that Bro does.

He grips the table edge and presses his head to the wood, choking out a weak little "no-" as Bro presses in, but it dissolves into a garbled noise at Bro presses in mercilessly.

Bro groans softly as Dave whimpers, shifting and adjusting around the familiar burn of his brother's massive girth.

"That's it, Davey." Bro breathes. "no one can take me like you do."

He starts thrusting his hips, forcing tiny little choked off noises from Dave's mouth, making the table rock creak.

"Bro-" Dave chokes out as his older brother fucks him _on his wedding night_ , with Karkat sleeping not even a couple of rooms away.

"Did you think getting married would change anything?" Bro murmurs, as his hips slap against Dave's with an obscenely loud noise in the quiet of the house. "Family still comes first, lil man. which means that you're still _mine_ before you're _his_."

He fucks a little harder and Dave makes a strangled, whimpering noise.

"Now, you can either be good for me and take my dick _tonight_ , like a good little brother should, or I can stop fucking you, and tomorrow you'll get married with my cum in your ass." Bro says, and lets his thrusts still.

Dave grits his teeth.

"Well, lil man?"

"Tonight." Dave chokes out. "P-please fuck me tonight."

Bro chuckles and slams his hips hard enough to make the table grate on the floor, Dave gasping in horror.

"You got it, Davey." Bro purrs and pins Dave to the table, humping into him rough and deep and hard as Dave desperately holds back his noises.

In the shadow of the hallway, Karkat furiously, guiltily jerks off to the sound of his almost-husband getting fucked by his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Link to the original thread](https://twitter.com/LPSunBun/status/1265816983913799687) <3


	4. RoxyDirk Dollification

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consensual Dollification, reference to noncon

Roxy cant move.

She’s not panicking, though, because, well. She asked for this and, well, Dirk provided. He's numbed the connections in her own body- she can feel and breathe and blink, but she can't move. can't even talk.

Dirk protested against the no-talking, but Roxy insisted. It wouldn't feel _real_ if she could talk. Besides, she trusts Dirk. He wouldn’t do anything to hurt her, wouldn’t _let_ her get hurt.

So here she is, lying on Dirk's bed, completely at his tender mercies. He's got her head propped up on a set of pillows so she can see, but he's carefully undoing her blouse, his hands sliding over her smooth skin. She's helpless, completely at his mercy, and she has never been wetter in her fucking life.

Just a pretty little doll for him to play with.

"So soft." Dirk murmurs, and presses a kiss to her belly. Roxy feels her stomach flinch out of reflex. Dirk hums. "Well, no matter. Let me get you out of your packaging and into something more appropriate."

 _God._ Roxy wants to move, wants to pull at Dirk and kiss him and demand he touch her aching folds- but she can't. Her hands lay limp and unresponsive at her sides. Dirk undresses her slowly, like she's a present to be appreciated. it makes warmth flutter in her belly, but it crystallizes into arousal as he idly plays with her breasts, pinching her nipples, flicking them, lowering his mouth to them and sucking. Nnot trying to make Roxy feel good, just playing with them, playing with his new toy.

"Nice and bouncy." Dirk says, cupping them and making them jiggle a bit. he squeezes them a little, testing their softness. "I bet you have no idea how many times I've dreamed about jerking off on these tits." Dirk muses and wow yeah Roxy would be shuddering except she _can’t fucking move._ God. This is so fucking hot.

Dirk gives them another little squeeze before manipulating her body around so he can tug her blouse and bra the rest of the way off, leaving her top bare but bottom half still covered.

Dirk shifts so he's straddling her hips, his hands coming up to hold her face. he tilts her head this way and that, orange eyes calm and detached as he examines her features.

"So pretty." he muses, and it's like he's actually just looking at a doll. something for his enjoyment. “Really, such delicate features... you're perfect for this, Roxy. a pretty little doll."

He smirks, giving her nose a little tweak.

"Almost makes me want to keep you like this permanently."

Oh _fuck_ if Roxy could be moaning she would be. But she can't, so her eyelashes just flutter, eyes rolling back slightly at the thought.

Dirk, of course, keeps doing what he's doing. He opens her mouth and peers inside, examining her teeth, sliding a finger in there to feel over them. Then, once he's satisfied, he leans in and kisses her firmly.

It’s so _weird_ , not being able to kiss back, forced to let Dirk kiss her and devour her mouth with his tongue and teeth, and it is so. Fucking. Hot.

It sinks in that she's literally at his mercy, unable to do _anything_ and she swears her panties get even wetter.

Dirk pulls back, wipes his mouth, and carefully closes her lips with his hand. "As good as the fuck-me sex doll face looks on you," he says, and that makes such a tingle run through Roxy, "I’d like you looking a little more... realistic." He shifts off of her and slides down the bed to slip her shoes and socks off, followed by her pants and underwear.

Without preamble, he pushes her thighs open and looks down at her pussy. Roxy would be flushed, embarrassed, squirming- but she's forced to lie there and just let him _look_.

He spreads her folds and dips his head to lick over her soaked cunt. His tongue swirls around and around and Roxy wants to moan so bad, wants to squirm and rock her hips up into his mouth, get more, but she _can’t_. His mouth latches over her clit and _sucks_ and Roxy feels her breathing go staggered and gasping, the only sound she can make that shows how _good_ it feels, having his tongue flick over and over at her clit, sending jolts rocking through her with each touch, building and building-

Roxy cums. A flutter of her eyes, a gasping breath, she can't thrash or whine or moan at all, forced to have the pleasure rocking through her as Dirk _doesn't stop_ , his tongue still flicking and circling and rubbing over her clit.

It's too fucking much and she _can’t stop it_ , her thighs should be quivering, her head shaking, her voice _begging_ , but she _can’t_ , she can’t, she can only lie there and be a pretty little _doll_ for Dirk as he torments her and sucks her aching clit, throbs of pleasure wracking her to the core and she can't tell him to _stop_ , sure she'd be shrieking and thrashing at this point because it feels _too good_ , it _hurts_ -

and then he pulls away, humming a little.

"You taste good, Roxy." he says, patting her thigh as though she _didn’t_ just have the most soul-intense, mind-gripping orgasm of her life. "You're so perfect. let me get you all dolled up and then we can have some _real_ fun."

He slides off the bed, retrieving a set of prepared clothing. he manipulated her body like- well, like a doll as he puts her in another bra, this one too small so her breasts are spilling over the top. This is followed by a tight blouse that buttons up over her belly- but not over her chest. The button right below her tits has to be _forced_ closed, so not only are her breasts spilling out of her bra- they're spilling out of her shirt, too. This is followed by long, nylon stockings, which Dirk carefully rolls up her legs into place, snapping them against her thighs in little jolts of sensation. Then, a form-fitting pencil skirt, followed by a pair of pumps.

No underwear, though. Dirk's going for a specific thing, here.

He looks her over, and then picks up the lipstick.

"Almost done, Roxy." Dirk murmurs. "Thanks for doing your eyes for me." He chuckles as he carefully applies the bright red lipstick. "I’d hate to poke you in the eye when you're like _this_."

He caps the lipstick and smirks. "Perfect." His gaze is hungry as he stares down at her. He's silent for a moment. "I _was_ going to do a bit of drunk secretary play, but.."

He runs his hands down her sides and squeezes her hips in a way that makes her eyes flutter. "You look too damn sexy and vulnerable like this, Ro-Lal. You want to be my doll? I’ll fuck you like one." He growls and sinks between her thighs, shoving a hand up her skit.

Her breath hitches as he finds her uncovered pussy and sinks two fingers right into her.

"What a perfect, slutty doll for me." Dirk purrs. "You're so wet." He shoves up her skirt, undoes his pants, and slams his cock into her.

It’s a smooth, wet glide- she's too wet for it to be anything else, and Dirk doesn't pause as he hefts up her hips, bends forwards, and starts to fuck, hard and staggered and uncaring of how it makes her feel.

It's _perfect_. She's just a toy for him to use, to cum into and put aside when he's not using her, and that makes her want to moan more than anything else.

His hands roam across her body, squeezing and pinching and tugging and rubbing and yanking her around, repositioning her for a better fuck, a deeper fuck, and it ends with Dirk cumming into her pussy, grunting and fucking into her from behind, Roxy on her belly, propped up on her knees, face pressed awkwardly into the bed, arms trailing loosely.

His cum is hot and pulses deep into her, dumping into her womb, just using her as a toy to get off with.

Dirk turns Roxy over to her back as he pants. "Christ." He says. "That was really fucking hot. I think I’m going to keep you like this for another round in like. thirty minutes."

Roxy would shiver in anticipation, but- as a doll, she can't.

She can only wait and feel whatever Dirk allows her to feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Link to the original thread](https://twitter.com/LPSunBun/status/1265743718373564422) <3


	5. Alpha OT4 w/ Dirk on T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trans male Dirk, Alpha OT4, public sex, public molestation

Pre-transition Dirk gushes like a fucking faucet when turned on, slick pooling in his underwear. Once he goes on T he gets horny at the drop of a fucking hat, and all of his friends have fun playing the "how wet can we get Dirk today" game, trying to make him soak through his pants it gets to the point where they casually grope him in public- squeezing his tits and ass, Jane rubbing her breasts against him, Roxy grabbing his crotch, Jake grinding his cock into Dirk's ass.

God its so fucking overwhelming for Dirk but he loves his friends so much and he loves they way they make him feel shaky and off-balance so he lets them do it and then one day where they've been particularly handsy and hes got slick soaking through his jeans, a dark, visible patch, they yank him into and alley and Jake holds him up while Roxy and Jane pull his pants down and run their fingers over his drooling, soaked cunt.

He’s just a wet, sloppy, eager mess down there and he jerks and bucks in Jake's hold as Roxy and Jane finger him, alternating between rubbing his small dick and fingerfucking his sopping cunt, switching positions when their hands cramp, until he cums in this alley, being molested by his friends.

Then they go back to Dirk's apartment and play the "lets all fuck Dirk" game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Link to the original thread](https://twitter.com/LPSunBun/status/1263127818642259968) <3


	6. Alpha OT4 w/ Dirk on T pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Humiliation, public sex, car sex, public molestation, pegging, getting caught

Dirk being so fucking horny all the time from being on T that his friends will literally stop and fuck him anywhere when he gets needy enough.

Jane and Roxy take to keeping their straps in their sylladexs so that they're already ready to go.

Dirk starts getting desperate in a restaurant? Jake will take him to the bathroom and fuck him in the stall.

At a park? Well, good thing Roxy and Jake are there to keep a lookout as Jane plows Dirk into the dirt.

Oh, they're at the movies? Well, they're in those nice dreamloungers so put up the arm, Dirk, and spread those legs so Roxy can eat you out.

They'll do anything for their desperate, needy leader- because seeing him shudder and fall apart is so fucking _delicious a_ nd there's always such a burning edge of humiliation to it, Dirk constantly spreading his legs for any of them to fuck him because he's so needy, and there's the tinge of 'what if we get caught' when doing it in public-

They go to a club and grind and surround Dirk and Roxy gets her fingers down Dirk's shorts to finger him and make him cum while the music pumps through all of them, and then Jane fucks him in the alley out back, and then Dirk bounces on Jake's dick on the car ride home, wanting to cum a _third_ time

They fuck him in the backseat of their cars, they find rooftops and fuck him under the bright blue sky, they pin him against the walls in alleys and dick his sopping wet cunt down, they finger him under the table in restaurants.

Oh, sometimes they get caught, it happens- they weren't paying enough attention or someone stumbles in on the wrong time- but that just makes Dirk cum even harder, the embarrassment at getting caught being fucked by his friends surging through him.

It’s a good arrangement.💕

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Link to the original thread](https://twitter.com/LPSunBun/status/1263151501364494339?s=20) <3


	7. Alpha OT4 w/ Dirk on T pt 3

Damn I'm thinking more about Dirk x the other alpha kids teasing Dirk in public and helping him out with his libido after going on T.

They’re just hanging out at some place like a Denny’s or some shit, in a booth as they talk about what they want to do and Dirk is looking a bit distracted, fingers idly ripping apart his straw wrapping, and Jake notices that his thighs are squeezing together slightly. He drapes his arm over the back of the booth, shifting a tiny bit closer, and feels how Dirk goes stiff.

"Feeling alright, old chum?" Jake asks and just like that, all attention is on Dirk, trapped on the inner side of the booth, and his cheeks flush slightly.

"Just fine." Dirk says.

Jane, who is sitting across from Dirk, slips off her heel and stretches her leg out, pointing her toes and slipping it between Dirk's thighs, pressing the top curve of her foot up against his crotch.

"Answer honestly, Dirk." Jane says sweetly as Dirk goes stiff.

"A bit... turned on." He says reluctantly, but he's shifting already, thighs spreading slightly, one pressing up against Jake's thigh, a warm touch.

"What was it this time?" Jake asks curiously, watching the flush on Dirk's cheeks get more pronounced. he's shifting slightly.

"Roxy's mouth on her straw." Dirk finally says and a shudder goes through him as Roxy giggles, her voice dropping low as she murmurs "thinking about me sucking you off, DiStri?"

"Maybe." Dirk's breath shudders out of him as Jane's foot grinds up against his cunt. His hips are twitching, shifting as he tries to find a good angle to rock down.

Jake laughs, just a touch nervous- he's always the most concerned about them being caught, but theres something so fucking hot about watching Dirk quietly fall apart in public.

"Hands on the table, Dirk" Jane says as one of Dirk's hands drift below. Thankfully the booths nearby are all empty, so they don't have anything to worry about being overheard as long as they're quiet.

Dirk puts both his hands on the table. His hips twitching and shifting as he fucks just that tiny bit back and forth on the arch of her foot.

“What do you think, bathroom?" Jane asks sweetly and Dirk's head turns towards Jake, his fingers flexing on the table. He shakes his head.

Dirk wants to get teased and tormented here, surrounded by his friends.

Roxy giggles, but then the waitress is bringing their food and they start eating, Jane leaving her foot where it is, letting Dirk grind and squirm on it as they all eat.

It’s once they’ve finished eating, Dirk's motions getting progressively more noticeable and after the checks been brought that Jake finally shoves his fingers down into Dirk's pants, finding his chubby little dick and furiously rubbing it as Dirk bends forwards and clasps a hand over his mouth.

He cums silently, just a tiny gasping moan in his throat, but his legs tremble and seize, hips fucking up into the touch.

Once Roxy pays, they leave the restaurant and get into Jane's car and Jake fingers Dirk properly in the backseat, Dirk panting and moaning and pressing his head back against the window, the two girls watching avidly as their friend falls apart and cums again, expression wanton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Link to the original thread](https://twitter.com/LPSunBun/status/1265702066745475073) <3


	8. BroDave Morning Sex + Somno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning sex, somnophilia

Most mornings Dave gets woken up by Bro pressing against his back. Sometimes Bro has him press his thighs together and he fucks his thick cock between them until Bro cums, milking his cum onto Dave's soft thighs.

Other times he presses his cock into Dave's wet, still sloppy hole and slowly fucks him into the pillows, face down, face up, hips lifted off the bed or humped down into it under Bro's weight.

Dave loves it, loves how good Bro makes him feel, how he can make _Bro_ feel good. His favorite mornings, though, are the ones where he wakes up before Bro and creeps into Bro's bed, slipping under the sheets to put his mouth on Bro, licking and worshiping his cock, his thick, heavy balls, working him from soft to standing upright with nothing but his mouth.

Bro usually wakes up fairly quickly, but sometimes Dave can slip onto Bro's cock once its hard and ride him, bouncing his ass on his brothers hard dick until Bro wakes up.

One time Dave does this, riding his brothers dick, and Bro, still sleepy, just grabbed Dave and rolled them over so that Dave was pinned under him, Bro's cock in his ass as Bro's full weight presses down on him, trapping him and making it hard to breath. Bro, being half asleep, just sleepily ruts into his little brothers body, unaware of his whining and struggling, fucking into the warm, wet hole around his dick.

Bro cums and then settles back in to sleep more, leaving his cock in Dave's ass, Dave helpless as the head of Bro's cock just relentlessly nudges and grinds into Dave's prostate, not making him cum, but slowly pressing and milking his cum out and its such a strange, shivery feeling that Dave doesn't know if he likes or not.

Finally, though, Bro rolls onto his side and Dave is able to breathe again, dizzy and fucked out, and he doesn't even want to cum anymore, having had his dick thoroughly milked of cum by Bro's sleepy little movements.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Link to the original thread](https://twitter.com/LPSunBun/status/1264628260601769987) <3


	9. Human AU Poly w/ Groupchat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to tag ships for this one
> 
> Big Poly Human AU with groupchat shennanagins

HS ‘verse where everyone is in a group chat where they all send snaps of them fucking each other.

Anything fucking goes- one day Kanaya sends a snap of Rose sobbing through an orgasm with both of her holes stuffed, two hours later Jade sends a picture of Dave with dozens and dozens of clothspins clipped across his body, including his tongue, his cock painfully hard with the caption 'new record ;P'.

A video of Dirk getting fingered in an alley, Roxy with Sollux between her legs, dick locked away in a cage telling everyone that he's not allowed to have orgasms, even if they fuck him <3.

It’s just a big fucking messy network of sex and teenage lust and they all just have fun fucking each other and showing off and being teens and finding kinks and documenting it and showing it off.

More things that absolutely get sent:

Equius slowly, carefully putting his massive dick into Dirk who's moaning like a fucking two-bit whore which shocks EVERYONE because Dirk is usually super quiet during sex.

Nepeta wearing a skirt and no underwear and getting pictures of herself flashing the camera in a park.

Aradia and Feferi fucking on a tombstone (how did they not get caught????).

Dave sucking John off in the school bathrooms.

Dave sucking Jake off in the school bathrooms.

Dave suc- you get the idea Dave likes sucking dick in bathrooms.

(It becomes a recurring joke.)

Eridan collared and blindfolded, humping Karkat's leg while Karkat calls him pathetic.

Roxy pegging the ever loving shit out of Jake as he moans and whines.

Terezi and Vriska having. Really really rough sex. Like holy shit is that a busted nose???

Roxy and Nepeta having really silly playful roll-around-in-the-sheets sex.

Jane domming the shit out of Gamzee and Equius at the same time (everyone has to resist saying ma'am next time they see her LMAO).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Link to the original thread](https://twitter.com/LPSunBun/status/1263654178741800962) <3


	10. DirkRoxy - Nipple Fucking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nipple fucking, semi-public sex

Roxy who never wears bikini tops whenever they go to the beach- she always wears cute heart pasties over her nipples instead.

Shes constantly showing off her body, making her tits bounce, and they're so _big_ that it draws every eye.

Dirk knows her secret, though, so every time they go swimming they always end up in a secluded place with Roxy on her knees, sucking Dirk off as she massages her tits.

When Dirk peels off a pastie, along with it comes a thick plug, attached to the pastie, plugging her nipple up and it pops free as Roxy moans. He repeats it with the other one and then Roxy is kneeing there with her nipples open and gaping, ready to be filled up.

This is Dirk's favorite part, sinking his cock into her soft, warm nipple, pressing into her carefully-cultivated opening, so slick and strange and wrong that it makes both of them quiver. Its unlike anything else that Dirk fucks and he's addicted to it- feeling Roxy's tit bounce and jiggle around his dick, looking down and seeing his cock vanish into that alluring flesh- it's like a warm, living onahole.

It doesn't have muscles so it cant grip his cock- but Roxy's hands around her tit can, so she compresses and massages her breast as he fucks it.

Dirk always fucks both of them and dumps a load in each before working the thick plugs back in, keeping his cum trapped inside. He knows Roxy will go home and masturbate furiously later as she milks it from her tits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Link to the original thread](https://twitter.com/LPSunBun/status/1263168738335109122) <3


	11. RoxyDirk - Panty Flashing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exhibitionism, Semi-public sex

Roxy wearing skirts that are just a bit too short and panties that are deliberately too loose so she's constantly on the edge of flashing everyone.

She sits down and catches Dirk looking so she spreads her legs just a tiny bit, her panties caught right down the middle of her mounds, one of them fat and spilling out of her panties, surrounded by her bush of hair, so erotic and tantalizing.

So Dirk sends her a pair that fit properly and next time he sees her shes wearing them and she spreads her thighs again for him to look then there's the pair he sends, tiny, black, lacy- and when Roxy spreads her legs they're cutting into her hips, into her pussy, her folds spilling over the edges, puffy and enticing.

So he sends her crotchless ones- and she wears them, spreads her legs for him- putting her pussy on display for him, just him, and then maybe the group goes to a movie theater and Jane and Jake are huddled together, whispering furiously about the movie but as Dirk and Roxy cuddle together Dirk slips two fingers into Roxy's exposed pussy and fingers her nice and slow through the movie, making her squirm and thumbing her clit as the soundtrack swells to hide her muffled noises.

By the end she's cum three times and is almost unconscious, so Dirk carries her out in his arms, the other two used to Roxy falling asleep in weird places so not thinking anything of it.

Roxy wakes up and shes so fucking flustered but Dirk sends her an empty package so next time they're all hanging out, she spreads her legs and shows him and shes not wearing anything at all down there, her thighs slick with juice, face flushed as she looks at Dirk and then looks away. Dirk absolutely fucks her in the bathroom, pumping her pretty cunt full of cum and making her walk around with it sliding down her thighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Link to the original thread](https://twitter.com/LPSunBun/status/1262516226728828938) <3


End file.
